The random Parodies
by xariarose
Summary: Everyone in Sweep placed in random parodies of movies and tv shows.
1. Little Miss Blood Witch

_Wow I haven't been on fanfiction for a long time. Now I know that I have a funny fic which has some parodies in there but I decided to have this fic just full of parodies from movies and TV shows. If you don't know the movie or show just read on, the fic might make sense._

**Little Miss Blood Witch **(parody of: Little Miss Sunshine)

**Hunter, Sky, Raven, Bree, and Robbie are at Morgan's house eating dinner, chicken, again.**

Robbie- Why does Morgan keep inviting us over to her house to eat chicken, I mean all the time it's the freaking chicken!

Bree- At least there is salad and soda this time.

Robbie- _rolls eyes _

Sky- Where is Morgan anyway?

Raven- I don't know, but I saw that she had messages on the phone, it was something about some _Little Miss Blood Witch, _whatever that is.

Hunter- _eyes light up Little Miss Blood Witch_?

Raven- Yeah, what is that?

Hunter- It's this pageant thing, where they have teen blood witches show off their powers, Morgan's been waiting for an answer forever now. _screams for Morgan _Morgan!

Morgan- _screams back _What?

Hunter- Come over here!

Morgan- _walks over to the table _I was practicing for _Little Miss Blood Witch _what do you want?

Hunter- Well it's about that, check your messages.

Morgan- Okay _walks over to phone and listens to the message_

Woman from pageant- Hello, Morgan, oh well you're not there, but I have some good news for you, the winner of _Little Miss Blood Witch _had to be taken from her crown, I don't know something about dark magick, so that means we need you to come down to California for the _Little Miss Blood Witch _pageant, isn't that great? Call me back.

Morgan- _screams _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _Little Miss Blood Witch!_

Hunter-_walks over to Morgan _ I'm so happy for you, whose taking you?

Morgan- Um I was hoping you would, you know how my parents feel about Wicca they don't like it, they didn't even want me to enter in the first place.

Hunter- Morgan's it's in California and you know that we can't afford a plane.

Morgan- Hunter you know how much this means to me.

Bree- What if we all pitch in?

Robbie- No

Bree- Why?

Robbie- She gives me chicken all the time, and if we all pitch in still only Morgan and Hunter will get to go, and I want to go too.

Sky- Me too, I was the one who helped her with her spells

Raven- Me too

_Mary K comes out of nowhere_

Mary K- Me too!

Sky- Do you even know what we're talking about?

Mary K- No

Morgan- We're talking about the _Little Miss Blood Witch _pageant, and I thought you took a vow of silence?

Mary K- Oh yeah, wait I mean _says nothing_

Morgan- I have an idea! How about I drive there!

Hunter- Morgan it's all the way in California that'll take more than two days to drive there all they way from New York, and what will you drive?

Morgan- Das Boots you know how big that car is, it's like a bus

Hunter- _sighs _Okay I'm in

Bree- Me too

Robbie- Me too

Raven- And me

Sky- Me too

Mary K- _gives thumbs up_

Morgan- Really everyone is going to come! Thanks guys!

_Morgan and everyone head off to California_

Hunter- Oh my gosh this is so boring turn on the radio!

Morgan- _tries to turn on radio _It's not working!

Hunter- Poopie

_In the back of the car where Sky and Mary K are sitting _

Sky- Why are you taking a vow a silence?

Mary K- _doesn't talk _

Sky- Answer me!

Bree- If she's taking a vow a silence she's not going to answer you, did anyone notice that we forgot to bring Raven along?

_Everyone looks around _

Morgan- Oops

Robbie- She scares me anyway

Sky- _slaps him across the head _That's my girlfriend you're talking about

Robbie- Well sorry your girlfriend is scary

Sky- _rolls eyes _So why is Mary K taking a vow of silence?

Morgan- She wants to become a writer and she doesn't want to talk until she reaches that goal.

Sky- Oh

Robbie- I think that's a good idea, you see my dad is having these motivational videos come out, and I think that Mary K is doing 7 of the 9 steps

Bree- Robbie, you made me watch those tapes, and I don't get how they are very motivational, they suck

Robbie- Well what do you know

Bree- _rolls eyes_

_Hours passs_

Hunter- Oh my gosh how much longer are we going to have to drive!

Morgan- Hunter, we're only in Maryland

Hunter- Ugh

Robbie- I'm hungry!

Bree- Me too, let's get something to eat

_Drive to a restaurant _

Morgan- Okay guys don't spend any more than 5 dollars

_Everyone agrees_

_Waitress comes by_

Waitress- Can I get you all something to drink or are you guys ready to order?

Hunter- Uh yeah, I'll have a coffee and the number three

Morgan- I'll have some grapefruit juice and number 7

Mary K- _writes down on a piece of paper _Garden Salad

Bree- Water and the number 4

Robbie- Same here too

Sky- And I'll have the number 8 dressing on the side

Waitress- I'll be back with you're order

Morgan- Oh wait um the number 7 comes with ice cream right?

Waitress- Yes, that'll come with you're drinks

Robbie- Morgan, do the girls at _Little Miss Blood Witch _eat ice cream

Morgan- I don't know, this isn't a beauty pageant

Robbie- I know but it's not like anyone wants to see some fat ass on stage

Morgan- It's one bowl

Robbie- That's what they all say, then you eat more and more and then huge

Bree- Shut up Robbie, little less then a month ago you had acne all over your face, but thanks to Morgan it's gone, so stop making fun of her

_The food comes and they all eat_

_They pay for the bill and then go out into the parking lot_

Hunter- Morgan can I drive?

Morgan- Fine but you have to push hard on the stick

_Everyone gets in the car_

Hunter- It's not working!

Morgan- Push harder

Hunter- I am!

_Everyone gets out of the car_

Morgan- Damn it isn't working

_Somehow they get to a car repair shop_

Car repair man- Yeah we're going to have to the parts flown in since no one makes these kinds of cars around here

Morgan- But the _Little Miss Blood Witch _pageant is in two days

Repair man- Sorry, but there is a way to get the care working

Morgan- And that is?

Repair Man- Push

Morgan- Okay everyone like I said before Mary K and Sky in the car first, then everyone else comes in

Everyone- Okay

_They all push the car, everyone gets inside_

Sky- That was fun!

_Hours pass_

Hunter- _looks down at the gas tank _Morgan you're going to run out of gas soon

Morgan- Shit! _drives fast to the nearest gas station_

_Morgan is filling up the car with gas as Robbie and Hunter are talking _

Hunter- I'm thirsty anyone else want anything?

Bree- No, but I'm going to go to the bathroom, Sky want to come?

Sky- No, I'm just going to see if Morgan wants to practice any spells before we leave again

_Sky and Bree leave_

Robbie- Hey Hunter while you're in there can you get me something, you know magazines

Hunter- You mean dirty ones?

Robbie- What other kinds?

Hunter- You know that your girlfriend is in the car with us

Robbie- She'll never notice she's been sleeping the whole time

Hunter- Fine, but you have to give my money

Robbie- Of course _hands Hunter money_

Hunter- _walks out of the car and into the gas station _I'll have a blueberry slushie and uh two of those um magazines

Clerk- Um these _points to dirty magazines _

Hunter- Yeah uh those two

_The clerk goes and get Hunter's slushie while Cal walks in_

Hunter- _evil music plays _Cal! What the hell are you doing here?

Cal- I don't know just thought I should drop by this little gas station here

Hunter- You just picked a random gas station that I so happened to be at?

Cal- Yes, I mean no, I mean I don't know

Hunter- What?

Cal- I mean is Morgan trying out for _Little Miss Blood Witch_?

Hunter- Yeah, what's it to you?

Cal- Er I don't know, just maybe you'll see me there _leaves_

Hunter- Damn that half brother of mine! _takes his things and leaves_

Robbie- Do you have my things?

Hunter- Yeah _hands him the magazines_

Robbie- Oh yes

Bree_- walks back to the car_ What are those?

Robbie- Uh, um nothing dear

Bree- Okay

Morgan- _gets back in car _Okay everyone push

_Everyone gets out and pushes the car, they drive_

Mary K- _looks around, writes down on piece of paper and shows it to Bree_

Bree- _reads the paper _Where's Sky?

_Everyone looks around_

Hunter- Shit!

_They drive back to the gas station and see Sky waiting for them_

Robbie- Sky jump in!

Sky- _jumps in _What the hell why's you leave me?

Hunter- Oops

_Hours pass_

Hunter- Where are we now?

Morgan- _looks confused _I don't know but we must be getting close, let's get a hotel and drive more in the morning

_Everyone agrees and they get a hotel_

Morgan- Hunter, me and Sky are going to share a room so she can help me with my spells, okay?

Hunter- _sighs _I thought this was going to be the night, but if you want to spend time with my cousin….fine

_Everyone gets in their rooms, while Sky and Morgan practice spells_

Sky- Okay now this last spell we're going to do is going to make everyone love you, so you'll win

Morgan- I don't think we can do that

Sky- Shut up _shows Morgan how to do the spell_

Morgan- That's a weird way to do a spell

Sky- I know

Morgan- Well let's get to sleep

Sky- Yeah, I guess you need so beauty rest

Morgan- Yeah about that, do you think I'm pretty?

Sky- Oh hell no, I really don't see what Hunter sees in you

Morgan- _starts to cry_

Sky- Oh gosh do you want me to teach you a spell that makes you feel pretty?

Morgan- Can you do that?

Sky- I didn't know you would agree, really I don't know a spell that makes you feel pretty, I'm tired _falls asleep_

Morgan- This is my bed _Sky doesn't move _Oh well _Morgan falls asleep too_

Hunter- _wakes up and sees Hunter looking at him _What?

Morgan- Sky's not waking up

Hunter What?

_All walk into Sky's hotel room _

Bree- I think she's dead

Morgan- But how?

Robbie- Look a chicken bone

Hunter- She must have chocked

Morgan- So that's why she was yelling and screaming for me to get help

Robbie- Stupid Morgan and all your god damn chicken

Bree- What do we do now?

Hunter –We don't want to get caught with some dead body

Robbie- Leave her here

Morgan- No!

Hunter- Just put her in the car we'll deal with her later

_Robbie and Hunter put Sky in the trunk of the car and then they begin to push_

_Hours pass_

Bree- Ew Sky is starting to smell

Hunter- Well it's a dead body how much longer

Morgan- Not too much

Bree- I'm bored someone read me a story _looks at Robbie and Hunter and sees that they are sleeping and so is Morgan_ What the hell Morgan wake up you're driving

Morgan- _wakes up _Shit! _the car horn beeps _What the fuck it won't stop

Bree- The police are following us!

Morgan- I'll pull witch fire at them! _pulls witch fire at the police _Bree you drive

Bree- _takes the wheel _Wow we're going to be in a lot of trouble. Morgan I think the cops are gone

Morgan- Good _switches places with Bree and drives again_

Bree- Now someone has to read me a story _hands book to Mary K _be useful and read me this book

Mary K- _looks at her_

Bree- Oh yeah the vow of silence who cares you want to be a writer so read

Mary K- _takes book and begins to read _fghfjgbfbgf

Bree- I don't think that's how the story goes

Mary K- I don't know this word _points to word and shows to Bree_

Bree- Um that says the, how can you not read

Mary K- I can't read!

Bree- I don't get it you've been writing messages to us. Wait give me the notes _Mary K hands Bree the notes and you just see scribbles _How did we understand these? Oh well looks like you can't be a writer if you can't read

Mary K- Stop the car Morgan I feel like screaming fuck from the top of my lungs

Morgan- No we're almost there, look I see the signs, this is all about me now so everyone shut up

Hunter- _wakes up _Uh Morgan you're going through a one way

Morgan- Fuck!

Mary K- Hey that's my line

Morgan- I liked it better when you didn't talk _Little Miss Blood Witch_! _runs out of car_

Hunter- Does she not now that the car is still running?

_The car slams into a tree_

Hunter- Oh well let's go find her _everyone follows Morgan_

Morgan- Can you believe we're here, I just wish Sky was here she was the one who helped me with all the spell that's I'm going to do

_Cal comes out of nowhere_

Cal- Hahaha!

Robbie- What's so funny?

Cal- You all are, the pageant has already started you all are late!

Morgan- So we'll just sneak in

Cal- But you won't be able to perform because you didn't register in!

Hunter- Do you really need to yell?

Cal- No, not really but it makes me sound more evil!

Hunter- Well it's really annoying

Bree- Why are you even here, to rub in our faces that we drove two days straight across the country for this pageant and now we're late and there's not way we can get it?

Cal- No, well now I am _laughs uncontrollably _

Morgan- Gosh shut up

Cal- _stops laughing _Well really the real reason I was here was to put a spell on you all to make you dance

Hunter- Make us dace? Oh scary, you came all the way here to do that

Cal- Why not?

Morgan- Because that's just stupid

Cal- You guys are going to be the stupid ones soon _starts chanting _

Hunter- _whispers to Morgan _Is he singing 'Super Freak'?

Morgan- _whispers back _I think

Cal- _stops singing _Now dance!

_The song Super Freak begins to play and the all dance including Cal_

Morgan- _dancing _Wait why are you dancing too?

Cal- I like this song

_I know this wasn't exactly like the movie, I didn't want it to. I know it was little weird and the movie Little Miss Sunshine is really good, but please read and review. _


	2. Hunter Darko

**Hunter Darko **(Parody of: Donnie Darko)

_Hunter is randomly walking in some golf course_

Hunter- Yeah I'm randomly walking in this golf course

_Some person dressed in a bunny suite comes over to him_

Bunny-28 days 6 hours 42 minutes 12 seconds that is when the world will end

Hunter- Cool?

Bunny- That's not cool, now write it down

Hunter- I have pen, for some reason, but no paper

Bunny- Write it on your arm

Hunter- Okay, can you say it again, I missed it the first time

Bunny- _sighs _28 days 6 hours 42 minutes 12 seconds

Hunter- _writes in down _And that's when the world will end you say

Bunny- Yes, weren't you listening?

Hunter- What's your name?

Bunny- My name? It's Frank

Hunter- I'm Hunter

Frank- Yeah about that, it's going to be Hunter Darko now

Hunter- But my last names Niall

Frank- Too bad, now go to sleep

_Hunter falls asleep_

Hunter- _wakes up and sees to men looking at him _What?

Man 1- Are you okay there son?

Hunter- _looks around _Where am I?

Man 1- A golf course

Man 2- It's Daniel Niall's son again, always is here at night

Man 1- Was he sleep golfing _the two men laugh _

Hunter- I don't come here every night, tonight was the first night I came here, I don't know why but don't be spreading lies about me bitch

_The men look at each other _

Man 2- I think it's time you go home now, Hunter

_Hunter walks home and sees Morgan there _

Hunter- The weirdest thing happened today I woke up in some golf course

Morgan- I know I heard

Hunter- How?

Morgan- I know everything _freaky music plays _

Hunter- What hell

Sky- _comes walking out with a cd play _Oh sorry was my music too loud again

_Hunter and Morgan look at each other _

Morgan- Why does she listen to that freaky music?

Hunter- I don't know but it really goes with what's going on

Morgan- True

Hunter- Why are you here any way?

Morgan- I don't know was walking along the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by

Hunter- Well you can go home now

_Morgan leaves and Hunter goes up to his room _

Hunter- What does that person in the bunny outfit mean? 28 days 6 hours 42 minutes 12 seconds that's when the world will end, how does he know?

_The next day Hunter walks Morgan to school with Robbie and Bree_

Random girl- Chut up!

Hunter- _whispers to Morgan _Whose she talking to?

Morgan- I don't know she just randomly says that

_They all arrive at school but see that the school mascot in front of the school had been vandalized with the words 'They made me do it" on it_

Bree- Oh my gosh what happened?

Robbie- Who would do something like this?

Morgan- _looks over at Hunter _That's looks like you're handwriting Hunter

Hunter- No it doesn't

Morgan- _takes Hunter's arm where he has the 28 days 6 hours 42 minutes 12 seconds written on it _It looks like it to me

Hunter- How did you know I had that there?

Morgan- I'm everywhere and I know everything too _freaky music plays _

Sky- _walks passed _Sorry

Hunter- Why are you even here?

Sky- Just walking. Oh my gosh _looks at the vandalized mascot _That looks like your handwriting Hunter

Hunter- Go away

_Sky walks away_

Robbie- Who's they?

Hunter- What?

Robbie- You wrote they made you do it, who are they?

Hunter- I didn't write that! I don't even know what it means! _thinks _I know who it was!

Morgan- Who?

Hunter- Frank

Morgan- Who?

Hunter- I don't really know who he is but I met him yesterday, he's some guy in a bunny costume

Morgan- Okay then _turns over to Bree and Robbie _Can you believe we're still learning about that _life line _thing, it's so stupid

Bree- I know

Hunter- _turns over to them _You should tell you're teacher to shove it up her ass

_GASP_

Morgan- You don't even know her

Hunter- I don't know it just felt like something that needed to be said, I need to go now

_Hunter walks home and sees a something from a plane crash on his house_

Hunter- What the fuck?

_Frank comes walking by_

Frank- Hey that should have happened earlier in the story. Oh well _walks away_

Hunter- You're just going to leave! Something just crashed down on my house, what is going on? _walks into his house_

Sky- Yeah um Hunter I think something crashed in our house, I heard a bang.

Hunter- Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sky.

Sky- Yeah and I think it landed right in your room too, Goddess if you would have been home you would have been killed

Hunter- Figured _walks into his room _Damn it

Sky- _yells for the downstairs _I want that mess cleaned up by the time I get home, Hunter!

Hunter- How do you expect me to get this all cleaned up by the time you get home?

Sky- The fairy Godmother!

Hunter- What?

Sky- You know from Cinderella.

Hunter- I just know that you are crazy and that there is no fairy Godmother

_Fairy Godmother comes out of Hunter's closet_

Hunter- Erm who are you?

Fairy Godmother- Your fairy Godmother

Hunter- Why would I have a Godmother?

Fairy Godmother- I dunno

_Frank comes out of nowhere_

Frank- Hey this is a parody on Donnie Darko what the hell are going doing here?

Fairy Godmother- To help him clean his room.

Frank- Okay _walks away_

Fairy Godmother- Okay so you clean as I watch

Hunter- Well then that's not really helping me clean now, is it?

Fairy Godmother- You do what I tell you!

Hunter- Okay okay _cleans up bedroom_

_13 hours later_

Hunter- Okay I'm done now _sees that his Fairy Godmother is sleeping _I'm done now! Wake up!

Fairy Godmother- _wakes up _Well about time

Hunter- So now what?

Fairy Godmother- I dunno, I just came here to help you clean

Hunter- But you didn't help me clean, I did it all by myself and it took forever!

Fairy Godmother- Do you ever stop complaining?

Hunter- No

Fairy Godmother- I thought so _walks away_

Hunter- So you're just going to leave? Fine!

**Next Day**

_Morgan and Hunter are over at Morgan's house_

Hunter- These last few days have been really weird, I have no clue what is going on at all

Morgan- Well that's cool. Want to have a Halloween party?

Hunter- Are you even listening to me? And why would we have a Halloween party when it's the middle of December?

Morgan- I dunno I want to wear my witch costume

Hunter- But you are a witch why do you need to wear a costume?

Morgan- What is with all your questions? We are going to have a Halloween party and that's that.

Hunter- Okay okay

Morgan- Oh yeah and it's going to be at your house

**Night of Halloween Party**

_Hunter's house_

Hunter- Who are all of these people?

Morgan- Who cares let's just have fun _dances_

"_Notorious" by Duran Duran plays as these little girls come out and dance_

Hunter- What the hell are these little girls doing here?

Frank- _walks in _Wow this is getting really out of order

Hunter- I'm getting really confused

_Robbie walks over to Hunter and Frank_

Robbie- Nice costume

Frank- Erm you too _looks at Robbie wearing a costume of Hulk Hogan _

Robbie- Oh this old thing _walks away_

Frank- Well I'm going to go as more random stuff from the movie happens but not in order _walks away_

Hunter- Okay

_Morgan runs over to Hunter_

Morgan- Did you ever wonder how the smurfs have sex?

Hunter- No why would I? And also the smurfs are asexual so they kinda can't

Morgan- Well jeez Mr. Smart British man

_Frank comes by again_

Frank- You're going to die

Morgan- Me?

Frank- Yeah you

Morgan- Why?

Frank- Well someone needs to die and you were also getting really annoying so come outside and I'll run you over with a car

Morgan- Sounds good to me, come on Hunter

_Hunter follows Morgan and Frank_

Hunter- What the hell is going on here?

Frank- Okay so I'm going to run you over and then you _points to Hunter_ are going to shot me in the eye. Now Morgan lie down

Morgan- Oh cool you know my name, okay _lies down_

_Frank gets in car and runs Morgan over_

Hunter- I'm so confused

_Frank gets out of the car and walks over to Hunter_

Frank- Now shot

Hunter- Might as well _shots him_

_Frank falls to the ground_

Hunter- I don't get any of this

_Fairy Godmother comes out and looks at Frank and Morgan on the ground_

Fairy Godmother- You're going to be in trouble

Hunter- He told me to do it! And no one is going to find out if you no one tells, so please don't tell

_Police come_

Hunter- Damn!

Police man- Did you do this

Hunter- Uh no?

Police man- Well then why is there a gun in your hand?

Hunter- He told me to do it!

Police man- Hey are you the kid who wrote _They made me do it _on the school?

Hunter- No, I don't go to that school

Police man- I don't believe you, come on let's go down to the station buddy

_The police take Hunter away_

**Jail Cell**

Hunter- I would have never thought this would happen.

_Okay now I know that really wasn't anything like Donnie Darko is was just so fun, so please read and review. _


End file.
